Thames, England (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: Defending the Bridgehead Nathan Hale moves through the abandoned building, but as he approaches a window, a Stalker catches sight of him and starts shooting. As Hale runs for cover, outside M-12 Sabertooth tanks and P-1117 Kingfishers arrive and open fire on the Stalkers, destroying them. When Hale moves out of cover and looks out the window again, he sees a full armoured column below him. *'Rachel Parker (narrating): 'image of the [[Chimeran Tower] looming over London is shown.] Our forces arrived in London nearly unscathed. It was hard not to stare in awe at the tower. We had only fled London 6 months earlier, and now it was almost unrecognizable. image of US soldiers and the M-12 Sabertooth arrived in the ruined city of London. The whole city was covered in snow. I knew the Chimera thrived in cold weather, but it was hard to fathom how they might actually be altering the climate itself. The power conduits, the snow, and the tower had to be related in some way. A map of Southwark, London shows the red arrow marks of the British forces and the American forces advance towards the Chimeran Hub Tower. '' *There was no time to think about it. Their armies were already guarding the tower, and more would be coming. ''image of the British and Americans crossing the Tower Bridge is shown. We set the tanks up in assault formation and started across Tower Bridge. image of the tanks also crossing the Tower Bridge is shown. The last tanks were crossing the bridge when we saw Goliaths approaching from behind. into image of approching Goliath. We had to destroy the bridge before they caught up to our tanks. Hale and a few other soldiers took up defensive positions while the charges were being set. to black. "Burning Bridges" River Thames London, England 14 July 1951 - 08:49 GMT Cutscene A Chimeran Dropship flying above the bridge. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Captain Buckler, Task Five needs time to wire Tower Bridge for detonation. Same Chimeran Dropship flying past the bridge. *'Captain Buckler Radio:' Understood, Command. A Company will hold back the hordes. Same Chimeran Dropship flying above the nearby battlefield. * Captain Buckler '''Radio:' Alpha One to Alpha Company. All units, defensive posture. ''Hale joins the American and the British troops as the Battle of London begins. *'Rachel Parker 'Radio:' Lieutenant Cartwright, status. *'Stephen Cartwright: Task Five, reporting. We're nearly in position. *'Rachel Parker:' Roger, Delta Four, take up a pattern. I want ample warning of their advance. *'Delta Four:' Affirmative, Command. We'll keep watch. *'British Soldier 1:' Keep them back! Do not let them close! A Stalker appears. *'British Soldier 2:' Stalker! *'British Soldier 3:' You have to get behind it! *'British Soldier 4:' Hold your ground! *'British Soldier 5:' Here comes more of them. *'British Soldier 6:' Ruddy Stalker's got four feet and it's still us doing the arse-kicking. *'Delta Four:' Delta to A Company. Goliaths approaching mortar range. Recommend you find hard cover. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Task Five, the bridge is set. We're nearly there. *'Buckler:' A Company, the Goliaths are launching volleys. You have mortar-fire incoming! *'British Soldier 7:' Get back to cover! Mortars hit the street as the fighting carries on. *'British Soldier 8:' What the hell is that! Where are the Spires! A Widowmaker appear and enters the battlefield. *'British Soldier 9:' That's death on four legs, mate! *'Buckler:' They're stepping it up! Calavan, I'll draw out the Widowmaker, when it turns, you tag it good. The Widowmaker is killed and explodes. *'Buckler:' Kick arse and take teeth! *'British Soldier 10:' We got it! Now don't get cocky, there's more where that came from. The scenes fades into blacks and the London Tower Bridge blows up. The screen turns back again and the Alpha Company are all dead, presumely from the last of the mortars, leaving Nathan Hale survived. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Task Five, Tower bridge destruction confirmed. Reposition at Southwark bridge to complete objective. *'Stephen Cartwright 'Radio:' Roger that, we're on it. *'Rachel Parker: Delta, what's the status of A Company? *'Delta Four:' I'm not seeing any survivors. Hold on--! Oh, lemme guess, shaved head, kinda quiet? *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sergeant Hale. Rendezvous with Cartwright's team at Southwark bridge. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' We're seeing a lot of Chimeran activity down there. Recommend you stick to the rooftops, Sergeant. Hale jumps from roof to roof killing all enemies and lands on the other side. *'Victor One Radio:' Victor One to Command. Victor forces have reached the Tower. Engaging Chimeran defenses now. Stalkers on site. Recommend air command maintain a safe distance. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Affirmative, Victor. Coordinate with US forces on approach from the East side of the Tower. Find a way to unite the front. *'Victor One Radio:' Roger, we'll give them the broadside. Victor out. Hale turns down an alley and kills all the Grey Jack and Leapers there and then he walks up to a group of dead Black Ops a voice is heard from a dead Black Ops mic. *'Black Ops Commander Radio:' X-ray Six, come in. Opportunity window for safe recovery is closing. Grayskin proximity to Pandora presents unacceptable risk. Commit to recovery of Grayskin and any other targets of opportunity. X-ray Four, come in, X-ray Four, do you read? X-ray Six investigate whereabouts of Four. Last coordinates eighty-eight by seventeen. Red anti-air cover is unknown. Proceed with caution. Report status upon recovery. Hale head to another rooftop and killing all Hybrids and a Steelhead there. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Task Five, in position. Wiring Southwark Bridge now. *'Delta Four Radio:' Five, be advised you have Chimeran... *'Task Five squad member Radio:' Goliaths! *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' I see them. at Delta Four If you know a faster way to blow up a bridge, I'm all ears! Spire launch! *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Task Five, report! Cartwright, come in! Delta, stay on site. Give me a status report on Task Five as soon as it's apparent. Hale jumps through the floor, walk down the stairs, through the street, killing all enemies and goes down into a tube station. Cutscene: Goliaths on the March *'Rachel Parker (narrating): 'image of a fullscale battle between human and Chimera forces at the Tower's base is shown. The outlook of the battle was growing bleaker by the second. Our tanks had killed legions of Chimera, but still they poured out of the tower. map of London marking out the bridges across the river and the Chimera advance is shown. The Chimeran forces were holding us in check while their Goliaths closed in on Southwark Bridge. With Tower Bridge destroyed, there was no possibility of retreat. image of Goliaths crossing Southwark Bridge is shown. The team I sent to destroy Southwark Bridge was not responding. It would only be a matter of time before we heard the spires in the air... to black "On the Ice" River Thames, 09:38 GMT Cutscene After Hale manage to enter the Undeground station. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Hale, come in. Hale, do you read? Cartwright's team is lost. You have to finish the job at Southwark Bridge. If those Goliaths reach us they'll infect the entire operation. Hale makes his way through the Chimera infested underground station, killing all Chimera inside and he made out of the ventilation shaft. *'Delta Four Radio:' Command, Goliaths are crossing the Thames now. No sign of Task Five or Sergeant Hale. Crawlers are all over the ice. I don't see how anyone could survive. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' He'll be there, Delta. Fall back to picket. Hale fight his way under the Southward Bridge of the frozen Thames River. Cutscene: Goliath Hunting The Goliaths are almost across Southwark Bridge. Hale finds the detonator for the demo charges on the bridge as he push the British soldier's corpse aside and presses down the plunger, then dives for cover in a sewer pipe as the charges explode. The bridge collapses and the Goliaths plummet to the ground, destroyed. However, Hale see one of the Goliaths made it to the other side of the destroyed bridge, remain unscathed. As he watches, he sees a Stalker approaching a stationary LU-P LYNX. Stephen Cartwright firing the machine gun turret at the Stalker. As he shoots, the Stalker collapses and explodes. Hale runs up to the LYNX. *'Stephen Cartwright:' to himself Dammit! *'Nathan Hale:' We could have used that! Hale enter the driver's seat. *'Stephen Cartwright:' I know, I was only trying to disable it. hurries turn the key to start the engine. Let's go, we have to catch that Goliath. to black. "Giant Slayer" River Thames, 10:55 GMT Gameplay As Hale and Cartwright begin to drive off, a second Stalker appears and attacks. Hale drives past while Cartwright shoots at the Staker. *'Stephen Cartwright 'Radio:' Captain Parker, come in! *'Rachel Parker Radio: amazed Cartwright!? *'Stephen Cartwright 'Radio:' Course it is, Captain. It's Hale here who nearly got himself killed! *'Rachel Parker Radio: I would hope not. We've reached the centre of Chimeran operations. I'm counting on him to tell us what exactly we're attempting to do here. *'Stephen Cartwright 'Radio:' Affirmitive. We'll handle the Goliath. Cartwright out. ''Cartwright destroys the Stalker while Hale driving. *'''Stephen Cartwright: Got it! Now let's get back to the gate. Hale and Cartwright fight through a Chimeran Motorpool and find a Stalker *'Stephen Cartwright:' Lets Commander that Stalker. The pair enter the Stalker and walk through the fence along the Thames' frozen river bed, a Goliath appears and starts to fire on the Stalker. The Stalker returns fire. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Keep at it! After firing few shots at the Goliath. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Now we're getting somewhere. After firing several more shots at the Goliath. *'Stephen Cartwright:' We're grinding it down After firing more shots at the Goliath. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Just a little more! After firing more shots at the Goliath, damaging it. *'Stephen Cartwright:' This bugger's almost had its fill. Stalker keep firing last salvos until the Goliath cripple and then blows up into many pieces and two Stalkers appear. After Cartwright and Hale destroyed two Stalkers, they moves on to find the squad of British Soldiers locked into fierce battle near one of the Tower's entrances. The Chimeran squad and the last two Stalkers are quickly wipe out by Cartwright and Hale as they got out the damaged Stalker. The surviving soldiers forms the perimeter around the entrance as Hale and Cartwright enters the Tower. Cutscene *'Stephen Cartwright:' It's down to this.'' panic'' Hale, we've got trouble! A Widowmaker breaks through the wall and attack Cartwright, wounding him with it's long leg. Hale quickly shooting at the Widowmaker, rescuing Cartwright. Widowmaker turns attention at Hale. *'Stephen Cartwright: '''Stop messing around. Get on with it! ''Nathan Hale manage quickly finish the Widowmaker off, killing it. to black. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts